The New Pilot: The Sixth Pilot of Gundam Wing
by Gundam Gals
Summary: What if there was another pilot? Not just the 5 boys, but a girl.Mirai is the 6th Gundam pilot who has a very smart, spunky and sexy style adding problems for the pilots.With a whole new gundam and pilots,how would the GW storoy unfold.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Hey! This is my first GW fic.My friend Rebble  
will be co-writing with me also.Though since she types differently  
I will be re-typing everything in paregraph form.Also I have been  
takinh typing classes and have spell check now so this should be  
and the others should be written better.  
Anywaz to the side not of the story,his takes place somewhere   
after episode 11.  
  
  
Rating: not PG-13 now,but later on.  
  
****= new place/setting.  
~~~~= talking with OZ or in a far away place.  
  
The New Pilot  
By, Ramia Winner  
& Rebble Maxwell  
  
  
  
Mirai ran as fast as she could.She had over slept the other night  
her nightmares were getting worse and worse."Why does this  
always happen to me!" she screamed running through her school  
gate.  
She dashed and scrambled up the stairs skipping a few here  
and there.She finally saw her classroom door,room 415-B."Thank  
you!"she sighed tripping into class as her teacher was calling role.  
Unfortunatly she stumbled over a bucket the janiter had left last  
night and fell into the large book shelf, books flying everywhere   
and all over her.  
She laughed nervelsy," hehe....sory about that... Mrs. Aoi...  
uhhhh....I stayed up all night studying and my eyes got all puffy  
and I couldn't see my alarm clock!" she blabbed as she stood up  
brushing the dust of her pants.[ A.N. I got that from Sailor Moon  
so please don't sue!] "Just sit down Ms. Klemmings,"said Mrs.  
Aoi as she stood at her podiam," I'll give you your punishment   
later."she said.Mirai groaned as she sat in her seat in the third   
row next to her best friend Minako Aoru.  
"Now class," Mrs. Aoi stakked some papers." We have two new  
student today." half of the class groaned while others smiled.  
Mirai sighed,"Oh great! Now we're gonna hafta show them around  
and introduce them to everybody."she layed her head on her crossed  
arms and sighed.  
Two boys walked in.One had short platinium blond hair, while  
the other had long hair that swung back and forth in a braid.  
" Class I would like you to welcome Duo Maxwell and Quatre  
Winner to our class." she class greeted the two boys.Mirai on the  
other hand seemed to have fallen asleep.Mrs. Aoi had a grin on  
her face.  
  
" Well Miss. Klemmings it seems that I do have job for you!  
Miss. Klemmings?" asked the teacher knowing her student was  
in fact asleep.She stepped down and walked to Mirai's seat.She  
then slammed the book that was on Mirai's desk on the floor   
waking the girl." WHA? WHAT??!! Yes!" she yelled startled thinking  
she had been asked a question.Mrs.Aoi giggled," Why thank you  
for folonteing Mis. Klemmings" she picked up the confused girl,"  
Mr. Maxwell Mr. Winner, here is your tour guide for the school  
Miss. Mirai Klemmings." the teacher smiled.Hearing what her  
teacher said Mirai straitened." What?! No Way!! I don't wanna!  
I have practice anywas!"she protested. "Would you rather have   
detention for the next two weeks?"asked her teacher in her ear.  
"WHAT?!No fare!.....ugh!" she sat down in her seat." Fine!" and  
with her final words the bell rang for first period.  
Mirai with her red back-pack on motioned for Duo and Quate to  
come with her.She sighed," Come on let's go." she left into the   
crowded hall way.Duo and Quatre had some trouble following  
hger down the crowded hallway.Yet, finally they reached the class.  
When the two pilots got there Mirai ws talking to the teacher.  
He gave Miarai a purple slip.Mirai told Duo and Quatre to follow her.  
{ Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought} thought Mirai, {I mean  
it does get me outa class}.Mirai turned around," So where do ya   
wanna go first in this wonferful school" she sighed." Actually we  
are not gonna be here that long so don't waste your time babe."  
said Duo. "Okaaay.....uuuhhh...hehe...forgot your name." said  
Mirai." Duo, and this is Quatre."Duo tld Mirai their names again.  
{ Quatre.....that name sounds familar......hmmmmm}Just then an  
alarm went off.  
"What's that?" asked Duo." The alarm for an attack on the   
colony." replied Mirai."What?!" spoke both pilots."We are in a war  
here ya know.I gotta go,go to the west wing or follow the other  
students.Bye!" and Mirai ran off.  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
Mirai ran down the streets.The usaul streets were now  
bare.People had evacuted the streets." And this is only the  
beging of this war."she spoke to herself as she turned the corner.  
She stopped at a old victorian looking building.She punched in  
the number 657MRK in the key pad,the gates opened and she ran   
to the front door.When she opened it there were stairs leading down  
underground.She ran down the stairs.  
Mirai grabbed a gun off the wall.She was now downstairs."Mis.  
Mirai are you sure that it wise to go out and fight.I mean I heard  
that the other gundam pilots are here as well."said a tall figurative   
lady.Mirai replied," Well they can just help me, if they really are   
gundam pilots." Mirai was on her gundams bridge."I'll be back   
soon!" and the bridge shut closing the young girl in the cock pit.  
Mirai presses a few buttons and the view screen came on.An   
anouncement was being made." This colony has beed randomly   
chosen to be destroyed.This is a random act of peace." Mirai turned  
the screen off." Random act my ass....."she sighed and moved out.  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
  
The undercover gundam pilots made their way to their hidden  
gundams." Those idiots!! how could they call this a random act  
of peace?!" said Duo in the van.Quatre was was listening to the  
live broadcast on the radio. "I can't believe this! and right after  
they were using the colonies as a shield!" he said.Soon both of   
the pilots reached the shuttle that held the gundam Deathscythe  
and Sandrock. The two bundles of flowers that they recieved on  
earth still lay inside their cockpits.   
" I wish we could have helped them." Quatre sadly spoke.  
" Yeah.....but hurry it up quatre, we gotta stop 'em before we're  
blown to pieces!"Duo said as he jumped into Deathscythe.Quatre  
did the same, and they started off.When they had gotten out of  
the shuttle, they headed to the location their radars told them  
where the enemies were.   
  
soldier1: enemy mobile suits aproaching!   
  
cl. bunt: attack them!!!!   
  
soldier2: i can't identify them!   
  
cl. bunt: it doesn't matter, just send in the leos! they're fighting us, aren't they?! now go!   
  
The two gundams finally come out from the shadows.Death-  
scythe uses its beam scythe to cut at least five Leos in half,  
and Sandrock does the same with its blades.  
  
soldier1: it's a gundam!   
  
As the two pilots are just about to finish up,a sudden burst of   
new Leos appeared.When the pilots were going to attack again  
another mobile suit appeared from nowhere... another gundam.   
This gundam looked as though it were Wing Zero, Deathscythe,   
and Sandarock put into one.It had Wing Zero's wings, and it   
seemed to disapear when fighting just like Deathscythe, it also  
had the twin blades like Sandrock.It was a deep shade of red with  
a deep boyenberry purple lineing.The new gundam uses the twin   
light blades to destroy the rest of the Leos.   
Duo and Quatre just gawked at the gundam, wondering who  
was the pilot.Cl. Bunt orders his troops to retreat.No one is left  
after the asult, and Cl. Bunt looses his connection with the colony  
as he hangs up from his comfortable chair in an unknown OZ   
base.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile at the base." I'd like to thank you Cl. Bunt, for  
helping us. "Yes, i'm honored, your excelency." he replied.Then  
walked out.  
*************************************************  
Back at the colony." Who is it?" asked Quatre." I hope it's not an  
enemy of ours.Quatre then spoke over the com. to the other pilot.  
"This is Gundam Pilot 04, Quatre Raberba Winner of the gundam   
sandrock, and the other here is- " Quatre was interupted."Gundam  
Pilot 02,Duo Maxwell of Deathscythe. So who am I talking to?"  
Duo interupted Quatre and introduced himeself.Taking the lead   
and getting to the point of asking who the pilot was.  
Duo's hatched opened." Hey! I'am talking ta you! Now come   
out!" he yelled.Quatre came out also." Maybe it is an enemy..." he  
spoke.Suddenly the hatch to the new gundam opened.What Duo  
and Quatre, more rather Duo surprised them both.The pilots hair  
was up, and had goggles on, but when the pilot took the pin out  
of their hair and pulled their glasses to Duo and Quatre's surprise  
it was a girl!.Not just any girl.  
" Mirai?!" spoke a shocked Quatre." Wo! That babe is a gundam  
pilot?! No way! all the other pilots are boys!"he said.Mirai studied  
the two boys." Well.....looks like you guys finally came." she smiled  
sweetly."I'am Mirai Klemmings.Pilot 06, Gundam Stardust."stood  
proudly.Then glared at Duo," So what if I'am a girl?"  
  
  
  
End of chapter one  
  
  



	2. Lusterous Coments- The Girl Pilot

  
  
  
Authors Notes: Hello! it's Ramia and Rebble again.  
  
  
The New Pilot  
"Lusterous Coments. The Girl Pilot"  
  
By Himeko Megumi A.K.A Ramia Winner  
and Rebble Maxwell   
*Aww!!!! Don't be so formal! Call me Rebby-chan!*   
  
Duo, Quatre, and Mirai were now at Mirai's secret base.   
It was a hi-tech place with computers and technicians everywhere.   
They were in the coffee room, yet you could see everything going  
on since the walls were glass.   
  
"So your a gundam pilot?" asked Quatre sitting down. "Yep! I'm  
Soragami, Goddess Of The Sky! Pilot of.... Hey? What's the big deal?"  
Mirai asked them. "Well.... It's just that your a girl," said Duo, followed by a pause. "Well you sure are the smart one," Mirai rolled her eyes annoyed. "aAnd all the other pilots are guys.... So why did  
a girl become a pilot instead of boy for 06?" asked Duo. Duo was  
seemingly having trouble with the pilot being female. Mirai leaned  
on the table on her elbows since she was standing up and grinned  
at Duo wispering, "Why do you have a problem......? Do you  
think I'll distract you from you duties? Naughty boy........."  
she winked pulling away.  
  
Duo blushed slightly. "N....n...No! It's just that I did.... didn't think that girls could pilot since all the other pilots were boys!" he stuttered. Mirai nodded fakely. "Sure ya do...." she sighed, "Why do I always get the perverted ones, whom all they wanna do is look  
up my skirt and have sex with me......?" "It's not that!" Duo  
shouted. "Don't lie," Mirai responded. "Why you......." Duo growled.  
Mirai giggled, "Oops I'm sorry did I upset you? Mr. I'm a Gundam  
pilot and I'am a guy so I'am better than a girl. Hahaha!" she laughed.  
Quatre had too find a way to stop them before they lunged at  
eachother. "Ummmm..... Mirai can I... I mean can we see your gundam?"  
he asked. Mirai stopped laughing. She looked at Quatre. She knew  
he was trying to stop the fight. She smiled and nodded, "Sure!  
Come on!" and she walked out the door, Quatre and Duo following.  
  
Mirai walked graciously, her hips swaying back and forth. She  
was very pretty. She was light brown hair that went just past her  
shoulders. She was wearing tight flared jeans, and a red tank-top.  
Mirai also had a gold neclace on. It was a gold chain with silver balls  
attached to it.  
  
They walked to a atomatic door. When it opened it showed some  
other mobile suits and Mirai's gundam. Its features were like all of  
the Gundams put together. It was red and purple. "Well here she  
is! My lovely gundam!" she smiled then giggled. "Wow!" exclaimed Quatre. "This is amazing it's like gundam 1-5 all put together!"   
"Really? Dr. H just told me that it was the last of the gundam team,  
and it had the most advanced technology than all the other gundams,"   
she spoke. "Dr. H? He built Sandrock! ....But why didn't he tell me  
about another pilot? ....When did you become a pilot?" asked Quatre.  
"When I was 14. Why?" asked Mirai. "N... nothing..." {I swear she  
seems so familar......} thought Quatre. Mirai noticed a far off look in Quatre's eyes. She waved her hands in front of Quatre's face. "Hello??? Anyone home?" she asked. "What? Oh! Sorry...," he apologiesed for daydreaming. "Don't tell me YOU'RE a pervert too?" she sighed. "What?? NO! I'm not!" he stuttered shocked at what she said to him. "Good. You  
didn't strike me as the perverted type," she smiled at him. {He  
seems so familar...... but I don't remember from where...} she thought.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Later when duo and quatre had some time to talk alone...  
"What do you think Duo?" asked Quatre who was sitting down. Duo spoke  
rather quickly, "I think she's ho-er...um," Duo relized his mistake  
is saying that Mirai was hot, "er... What was the question again?.."  
Duo thought for a minute, "What do you mean Quatre?" he asked.  
  
"Have you ever seen her before? She seems familar...," Quatre  
questioned the new pilot. "Na...," Duo then got a dreamy glint in  
his eye. "I think I'd remember a face like that....," he grinned and  
began to daydream. Quatre just sighed at the daydreaming pilot. He  
then spoke, "We still need to get everyone out to space." "Well,  
we should be going back to space in about two weeks," said Duo.  
Quatre then stood, "And Mirai should come with us as well." Duo  
smiled very happily he didn't want too leave Mirai on Earth, "Good."  
  
********************************  
  
  
On earth Heero has just woken up...  
  
Heero: They found you trowa?  
  
Trowa: No, but there hasn't been one mission since that day.  
  
Heero: I see.  
  
Trowa: I'm not so sure what to do. What would happen if OZ used the colonies as a shield again? Or should I be following your example?  
  
Heero: In that case, I've got one warning.  
  
Trowa: Huh?  
  
Heero: It hurts like hell.  
  
Trowa: Hahaha!  
  
Heero: I've got a big favor to ask you, Trowa. Could you tell me what was going on while I was lying here unconscious?  
  
Trowa: ...Sure thing.  
  
********************************  
  
Quatre, Mirai, and Duo were outside. "So, you see, I think it's time for us to return to space... with our gundams," Quatre told the two. Mirai turned from looking at Duo to Quatre, "But how do we get  
into space?" she asked. Duo then got out of his dreamland, "It's  
important that we don't get noticed," he said. Quatre disagreed, "No. We'll do just the oppisite, and get noticed." Mirai and Duo looked  
at Quatre like he had some sort of death wish. "Huh?" they both  
questioned. "What do you mean Quatre?" asked Mirai. "If OZ is trying  
to promote peace in the colonies, then they wouldn't take their  
chances and use them as a shield again. OZ can't risk giving away  
their true intentions," he said. " You're right," said Mirai. Even though she had not been in that battle she had hacked into the broadcast to the pilots. "Which means....we can attack without getting the colonies too involved," said Duo. Quatre then stood up," Let's return to space....."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Mirai were just arriving at a nearby OZ base.   
"Hey Quatre, do you think that the others will get the message?"  
asked Duo. "I certainly hope so," said Mirai. Quatre sighed, "It's  
important that they do. If OZ is going into outer space, we have  
to follow," he said. The three Gundams make a landing and were immediately swamped by mobile suits.  
  
Mirai is hit by one of the many leos," We're out numbered!" she yells. "C'mon guys! We can't give up now! We have to keep fighting so the others will realize that we need help. Then they'll see that we all need to make it into space!" Quatre breaths heavily after is short speech. He is then hit, and his Gundam falls.  
  
"Hey! Quatre?! Agh...," Deathscythe is then hit down becuase  
he was not paying attention. Sandrock returns to it's feet. He then  
hurls his two blades at two mobile suits, cutting them in half straight down the middle, destroying them completely.  
  
Duo fires his buster shield. It only takes out one mobile suit but he uses scythe to cut down a sattelite. It then falls and crushes two more mobile suits.  
  
Gundam Starblaze uses its sky cannon, which is similar to  
the one used by wing gundam, to takes out five mobile suits with  
just one fire. Finally, all mobile suits are defeated.  
  
"Well, well...," Duo admires Mirai's skills. Mirai sees Deathscythe just standing and looking in her dirrection. "Hey pervert! Stop fantisising and listen too the transmition!" she yelles.  
  
Duo turns on the T.V. control panel inside Deathscythe. He smiles  
"Heh heh! Yep, looks like we've made it into the news everywhere!  
Huh? What's this.......?"  
  
anouncer on the tv: Rebels known as Gundams are currently going  
around destroying OZ bases. We would like to inform everyone  
that these rebels no longer have anything to do with colony section D.  
We hope that the gundams are defeated in this battle.  
  
Mirai gasps, "What the hell?!". Quatre is in sorrow because of the announcment," No...". Duo sighs, "I've expected this... but even so, it's still hard to swallow..."  
  
Just as the Gundam pilots are starting to rest their muscles,  
more mobile suits appear. All three teens are shot down easily  
due to the fact that their guard is down.  
  
"What's is that?" asks Mirai. Some dust from the battle  
ground moves to reveal a big and loud mobile suit. "Is that all you've  
got?!" yelled Wufei. "What?!" says Mirai, Quatre, and Duo. "Or maybe  
you guys should just stay down while the rest of us take care of  
it?" he taunts the other three pilots. "Huh? What do you mean by 'the rest of us'?" Duo asks.  
  
Sandrock's screen flashes on, showing numerous pics of Wing  
Gundam and the Heavy Arms Gundam battling at different areas of the base. "They realized we needed help, and they came!" Quatre cried. "Ha! No way!" Deathscythe then gets back up.  
  
"That's more like it. Those who are right must be strong. We're  
right.... WE ARE!!!" yells Wufei. Everyone starts to attack the mobile suits again. However, it's barely enough as a third group of mobile suits are released. Everyone but quatre moves into shuttles that they  
'borrowed' from the base.  
  
"We have to leave now!" yells Mirai. "Go on! Leave without  
me!" yells Quatre. Duo is confused, "Quatre, are you crazy?! We all  
gotta make it out to space!" he tells Quatre. "And that's why I have  
to stay! They'll shoot down the shuttles as soon as we go!" he tells  
Duo. "Grrr.... You fooool!" he wails to Quatre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wufei is already in his shuttle and is putting on his helmet. "The only way I can show my appreciation is to make it out to space safely," he says to Quatre over the comunication unit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four of the six prepared shuttles take off into the air as  
planned.  
  
"And the last option open to me.... is to self detinate...," Quatre reaches for the red button, and presses down. Sandrock starts  
glowing red and making a loud siren noise. Suddenly, the door  
to sandrock's cockpit opens up. Quatre is startled. "What is this?  
Are you telling me to get out sandrock? Thank you!" he says. Quatre  
jumps out of the cockpit and whispers to his gundam that is so  
close to his heart. "Thank you... my dear Sandrock...."  
  
As he turns around, two shuttles remain. standing out side  
one of the shuttles, is Mirai. Quatre is shocked too see Mirai still  
there. "Mirai! What are you doing here?!" he yells at the girl. Mirai  
put her hands on her hips, "What do you think?! I'm waiting for  
you ya idiot! Now hurry up before we get caught!" she tells him.  
Quatre is still confused, ".....But why? You could've gone without me."   
he tells her. "And let ya get captured? No way! I can't just let my  
fellow pilot get caught, right? Now hurry it up!" she yells at  
him.  
  
Quatre quickly jumps into his shuttle. Mirai did the same.  
Both take of at the same time.  
  
A/N(Rebble): K.... Moving on to later episodes.... Quatre and Mirai are  
floating out in the middle of space, half asleep. Quatre uses  
Heero's radio frequency to send messages to the other Gundam  
pilots, telling them to make it into space safely. Duo is captured  
and is later rescued by Heero. Trowa is posing as an OZ soldier to  
get inside information. At the one gorilla station, the leader moves  
Quatre into a half destroyed mobile suit in order to keep OZ from  
blowing up his shuttle while he is asleep. Wufei allows himself to  
be cptured, knowing that OZ will upgrade his gundam while he is  
their prisoner.  
  
Mirai has been tracking Quatre for a while now and can not find  
him. "Grrr... DAMMIT!!! I can't find him! How could i let this happen?! How could i loose track of him right after we took off?! Ugh.... I'll  
have to search for him.... He shouldn't be too far away from my  
current location...," Mirai uses tracking deviceses to find Quatre. All she is able to find is a torn up mobile suit. She decides inspect it, and when Mirai gets into the suit, she sees Quatre. She drags him back into her shuttle and lets the mobile suit float away. When inside the shuttle, Mirai pulls off Quatre's helmet.  
  
Mirai looks at Quatre, "Hmm? ....He looks pretty beat up.... Poor guy... {Why do I still feel like i know him?!} Well i better get him too a hospital at least," Mirai then turns the shuttle to go to the nearest colony.  
  
"Quatre?.....Quatre?," Mirai shakes Quatre. "Quatre come on.   
Wake up...," she pleads. Quatre is still unconcious. Mirai starts to  
get mad, but then calms down with a sigh, "..Men.. all they do is  
eat, sleep, and drink... mein gott...," Mirai slowly lifts up Quatre.   
"Damn he's heavy!" Quatre then slightly awakens, "Mi.. Mirai? What are you doing?" he groggily asks. "Good you're awake. We need to get you to a hospital. Can you walk?" she asks. "A..a little..,"  
Quatre replies. "Good. It's better than nothing."  
  
Mirai and Quatre then slowly walk too the nearest hospital. A nurse comes up when they enter. Luckly Quatre had just gone unconcious again from exaustion just before they reached the hospital.  
  
"Oh my.... What happened? Are you all right? Is he?" she asked.   
"I'm just fine. But I don't think this guy isn't," she gesturs to Quatre. The nurse then helps Mirai carry Quatre to a room. As they were walking the nurse asked Mirai a question, "Are you friends?"   
"Well.... um... I guess so...," Mirai said. The nurse opened the door.  
"You can come in if you like... You don't seem to need medical attention," said the nurse. "Ok," said Mirai.  
  
Mirai walks with the nurse into the room. Mirai sits down in a chair next to a bed that the nurse lays Quatre in. "I'll send a doctor in..," the nurse then leaves. Mirai sits in a chair next to the bed. Mirai sighs, "...What the hell has gotten into you mi? ..Waiting for him! ...Well ...I mean without his Gundam though, he woulda gotten killed probably.... I just hope blaze is ok.. Well, i did call mel.... Hopefully she got my message..."  
  
Suddenly the door opens, and a blond female doctor walks in.  
The doctor glances at Mirai and then quicly turns away. {Oh my gosh! it's Mirai! ......But ...Quatre?!.. But how did they... I thought after the crash she...} The doctor then turned back around and thanked Mirai  
"I thank you very much for bringing him here... ummmm?" {Mirai! Of course! Who could forget her!} "Mirai. Mirai Klemmings." Mirai introduces herself. "And I'm doctor Iria," says the doctor.  
  
Quatre's eyes open and his vision is blurry. He then sees Iria and Mirai standing over him...  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. But someone namely Rebble is too  
lazy ta help! ahem! ...Anyways the next chapter will reveal a large  
secret that will change the relashinship between two pilots.  
  
A/N2: It's not easy! I spell check this thing, and you aren't exactly the best typist or speller in the world, little missy! Then I have to write my part, and I'm trying to work on my own stories as well... sheesh...  



End file.
